


Alive, Whole and His

by Silver_Ivy



Series: A Crucio a Day (Don’t Go Away) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottom Voldemort (Harry Potter), Bunny Voldemort, Burnplay, Communication, Costumes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dom Harry, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Painplay, Possessive Harry, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sounding, Sub Voldemort, Top Harry, Voldemort’s ridiculously high pain tolerance, sadist Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ivy/pseuds/Silver_Ivy
Summary: Harry will do anything to keep his Pet alive, whole and his. This includes running away on a two-person world tour of indeterminate length with Tom (more commonly known as Lord Voldemort) despite this not being strictly necessary.--The smutty and fluffy fix-it sequel to Everything Anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Tom was still there with him, he would stay. There was the blood that Harry chose to ignore and the limp lifeless way that Tom didn’t hold all of his weight, or any of it. Tom was staying with him, his pet was staying with him. Tom had promised that he would stay, so he would stay. He couldn’t lose him. Harry held the body so tight that he could feel arms going funny. 

And then he didn’t. Harry shot up from his bed, breathing hard, hands clean from blood like they had never cut so deep into Tom’s body. Like Tom wasn’t dead. It was worse, sobbing without even having Tom’s body to hold onto. Now that Tom had completely left him and what would be left? What else did he have that could remotely compare to his pet? Nothing, the answer was nothing.

Then a truly desperate thought rushed through him, his hands were clean, he was in his pajamas and he didn’t remember coming back to Hogwarts. Only holding Tom’s limp lifeless body and then...not. He could have been dreaming. He almost shouted it to the rest of his dorm “It was a dream.” He could see Tom’s mangled body when he closed his eyes and he didn’t notice how badly his hands were shaking.

And then he remembered yesterday, he had cursed Tom so cruelly, Tom was wonderful and didn’t deserve that. In the dream, everything had become twisted and hopeless after that day. In the dream, he had walked away while Tom was still shaking, but in real life, he had held him. Harry would rather die than see Tom fade into that shell again...but he had held Tom yesterday. 

It might be hopeless, he may have already shattered the person that he loved, but it could be different. It was just a dream. Tom was alive, probably, and Harry had held him after the pain. Tom had seemed alright, reactive, then. There was hope. Even if something was wrong, Harry might still have time. Harry could barely even make himself hope that Tom was alive and whenever Harry blinked he could see Tom’s corpse and the vision left him cold and desperate. It seemed impossible to believe that Tom was alive

He grabbed his wand frantically and cast a tempus. It was before two in the morning. If he hurried he could still see Tom, though he would have gone regardless of the time. He could…Tom wasn’t dead, he wasn’t dead. Harry told himself that again and again. It was the only thing keeping himself from falling apart. It didn’t seem real. Harry rushed down to the kitchens.

Painting, tickle the pear… a dozen House-Elves looked up at Harry with wide eyes, one of them dropped a wooden spoon. Harry was doubled over and panting. “Dobby…” Harry was forced to stop to breathe. “Can someone get me Dobby?”

Thankfully House Elves were naturally helpful and obedient so one of them quickly popped off allowing Harry to catch his breath instead of repeating himself. Sure enough seconds latter Dobby popped into the kitchen.

“What can Dobby be’s doing for the great Harry Potter?”

“Can you give Tom…” wait, Dobby didn’t know that Voldemort’s name was Tom. “Voldemort, a message from me?”

“At this hour sir?”

“Yes, wait… you can take notes, right? Could you take a person? Me, for example?” How had he not thought of this sooner?

“Yes, but The Great Harry Potter should be's staying at Hogwarts, where it’s safe.”

“Please Dobby, I really need to see him, it would mean everything to me if you could help me.” Harry had had the elf at ‘please’.

Tom was lying in an extravagant, larger than king-sized bed, his chest gently rising and falling. Harry’s heart lurched at the sight, and he froze, too afraid to move and disturb the practically heart-wrenching sight of Tom before him, breathing and alive. Tendrils of terror that had wrapped themselves around Harry's heart were slowly loosening with the sight of his Pet. He could cry. He did cry, but he was smiling as the tears fell. Eventually, he pulled himself out of it and wiped the tears off his face. 

“Pet” Harry said softly and shook Tom gently.

Tom startled, face looking back and forth in the completely wrong direction. It was undeniably cute and it Harry smiled lightly. Tom’s actions warmed something in his heart that he had previously shoved down and ignored when watching Tom sleep. The actions were lively in a way that dream Tom wasn’t. Harry could focus, he could breathe.

Harry lightly turned Tom’s face so that it was facing him. “I’m here Pet. Sorry for waking you.” Tom smiled lightly face warming and eyes shining, looking up at Harry like he made the world spin. It was the way Tom always looked at him, and it was shameful that Harry hadn’t noticed it until now. He should have noticed sooner. At least the dread that had wound tight around his heart, and made it hard to breathe since that nightmare, unwound at the expression. Tom could smile; Tom wasn’t broken yet. 

He couldn’t stop himself from pulling Tom into his chest and wrapping his arms around his pet so that he could feel Tom’s chest rise and fall gently as he breathed. People only breathed when they were alive. The motion quieted the dark parts of him that were shaking and terrified. Tom was alive, whole and his.

He was being stupid and overreacting but he didn’t care. He had rushed over here because of a vivid nightmare, that was only a nightmare and he had proof of that in his arms. Nothing that had happened in that nightmare was true, Tom was alive and things Tom had told him in that nightmare weren’t necessarily true. This Tom wasn’t the same one that he had begun to fall in love with. That thought hurt vaguely but it barely even registered. He had Tom alive and unbroken in his arms, that was everything and Harry would do anything to keep things that way.

“I’m so glad to see you, My Lord. I’d much rather see you than sleep.” No, he wasn’t being stupid. Harry held Tom gently so he could breathe normally and Harry could better feel the subtle rise and fall of Tom’s chest. It was only a nightmare, Tom was alive.

“Same pet,” Harry spoke the words into Tom’s ear. What did he do now? As much as Harry wanted to hold Tom until every fear quieted, there was something long overdue. “Hey Pet, why did you become a dark lord?”

The answer was almost identically to what Tom had told him in that nightmare. Some words were different, Tom talked less in general, the entire thing was more summarized. He talked more about the horrible things in his childhood that led to his way of thinking, more about his regret for the awful things that he had done. He barely even mentioned the people that he’d killed, he certainly didn’t tell Harry about when he ordered senior Death Eaters to teach the unforgivables to new recruits and all the tortured muggles that they practiced on. And of course, it was delivered with emotion, pleading at points and ashamed at others. Harry was so relieved at the emotion that he could barely listen to the words.

Harry could barely believe it. It was everything he could have wanted, Having the Tom from that nightmare alive and unbroken in his arms reacting so perfectly. There was kindness, and a childhood that Harry couldn’t help but relate to, and Harry’s breath was shaky and his heart was filled with so much fondness. Tom was his perfection and Harry couldn’t help but fear that this was just a dream, a desperate illusion that would slip away from him. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. 

“You don't have any reason to believe me, especially after telling you about how I learned to view lying as normal. I could give a wizard’s oath to prove it.”

Harry hated it, but he needed to know. “Did you influence my dreams or anything recently pet?” please say no, please say no.

“No My Lord,” Harry let out the breath he had been holding “Not after I…” Tom’s voice went quiet and shy, Harry could only guess what Toms' face looked like. “sucked a dildo to tempt you.” Harry turned Tom’s head towards him; the angle must have been uncomfortable for Tom. His face was an adorable red. 

Harry couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him lightly. Tom’s lips were soft despite how thin they looked and Tom jerked slightly in surprise before letting out a small pleased sound while sliding slightly down so his face could be tilted up into the kiss. It was sweet and light and Harry pulled back before even opening Tom’s mouth. Tom was smiling, not as much as he did during some pain, but he looked happy and Harry wanted to give him everything he wanted.

“Could I have that vow now please pet?” He hated the mistrust, but Tom had offered and it wouldn’t break his Pet.

“Yes, of course, My Lord.” Tom held up his wand and did a quick motion making threads grow out of it. “I swear on my magic, that everything I have said so far this night is true. So mote it be.”

There was a sharp burst of light then Tom gestured to the dresser and with a flick of his wand it was floating. So things in the dream were true, but Tom didn’t instigate it. Harry didn’t know how that nightmare happened and he didn’t care. There was enough that he didn’t know about magic that it seemed vaguely possible, it was enough that Tom wasn’t dead. And if it was some sort of trick or illusion he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to prod, only to have everything shatter and wake up to Tom being dead.

He had Tom, alive and whole, smiling and living. He had the person that he had begun to fall in love with back in that nightmare. Tom was a person that had lived a life ripe with unforgivable actions that Harry couldn’t help but forgive. Tom was someone who he could relate to, and there was kindness in him, just very misguided. He was also a person that Harry was almost in love with, who mattered more than anything else. Harry couldn’t lose him no matter what, doing that again would be worse than dying. He wanted to give Tom everything that he had promised in that nightmare, he never wanted to let him go.

“My Lord...are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m thinking Pet, you are perfect” Harry didn’t miss the sharp inhale that Tom let out at the statement. So Tom liked endearments and praise. “You’re so good for me Pet” He had been so unobservant before. Harry trailed a hand up and down Tom’s side and Tom’s breathing became the perfect kind of irregular.

Sure this Tom would be happy to take Harry’s cruelty and he would endure the lack of affection that Harry had previously been willing to give him. He would figure out a way to keep his Death eaters in line even though he hated it and he wouldn’t ask for more than stolen nights. But he deserved better and Harry wanted to give him everything that he wanted. In retrospect the answer was simple.

“Pet, would you like to run away with me?”

Harry wanted Tom in his arms, always. He didn’t care that he was changing all his ideas, all his plans because of a nightmare. This was the only option worth considering.

“Yes!” Tom almost shouted, interrupting Harry and turning his head back towards Harry. He was beaming. 

Harry laughed slightly at Tom’s eagerness and smiled. He looked so perfect like this, full of life. “I didn’t finish yet pet. We could travel the world. You could teach me magic, Hogwarts is pretty incompetent, you’d probably do better. Ah, what else? I’d cut you up really nicely and let you pleasure me whenever you wanted. I’d hold you afterwards. We could sleep together...Maybe muggles have made more of the bomb things you talked about, we could get rid of them. So what do you say?”

“Yes, please, I want that so much My Lord, It sounds perfect My Lord. When can we leave My Lord?”

In that dream, Harry would have left that very same night if Tom had agreed and wanted it. He would still leave this very night it Tom needed it, but it would be responsible to say goodbye to friends. Tom wasn’t in danger of dying, he didn’t need Harry with him right at that very second. “Three days, how’s that pet? I’ll see you again and we’ll leave everything behind us.”

“Yes My Lord. Three days is...”

“I will be bring everything that I think we could need, but I might miss something. Can you also bring everything you think we might need?”

“You don't need to bring anything My Lord, I can bring everything. It might be hard to acquire things while you're still in school.”

“Generous pet, but no. why don't we go shopping and get everything together before we leave.”

“Yes My Lord.”

“In the meantime could you make sure that authorities apprehend your more destructive Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange?”

“Of course My Lord.”

“Good Pet.” Harry leaned in and kissed him short and sweet once more.

“I will see you in three days, Monday night, midnight at our clearing. Will you apparate me back to the clearing Pet?”

“Yes My Lord...My Lord, I’m so happy, I can’t wait.”

“I’m glad pet.”

Tom hesitated before speaking. “You don’t have to do this, My Lord, I like what we have now. I want what you offered...so much, but I don’t need it. You have friends here.”

“No Pet, I want this as well. My friends will move on, I’ll move on. There’s always post.” Harry didn’t want anything more than this either. He was so happy.

“Alright. Are you ready for me to apparate you, My Lord? It is unpleasant.”

“Just a second.” Harry summoned a knife and pushed Tom back onto the bed harshly before moving his hand so that it caressed Tom’s neck to the point where it should be painful. When he heard a small moan Harry pushed down Tom’s nightshirt and made a slow, deep cut under Tom’s collarbone that had his Pet taking in shaky breaths and letting out a loud moan. When Harry pulled back the knife, he stoked Tom hard over his clothes with enough pressure to almost completely negate the pleasure. Tom moaned very loudly regardless and Harry was half-drunk on it, completely addicted to Tom’s expressions and noises. He had always been but had just been too stubborn to admit it. He reluctantly healed the cut.

“There pet, now I’m ready.”

“J-just a minute.” Tom was panting lightly, so visibly affected. It made Harry want to work him over until he was screaming, but then again, he just wanted to do that in general. Of course, he didn’t have much time now and he would have all the time in the world after three days. 

When Tom did apparate them back to the clearing, it was very unpleasant. And then Harry had to let go. It hurt so much that the pain was almost physical. Every fear that had quieted while he had Tom in his arms came rushing back. When he looked away he could barely breathe. He kept expecting to turn around and find Tom’s dead and bloody body. He couldn’t breathe right or think right and after barely five seconds he couldn’t help but look back at Tom to sooth that thing gawing in his chest. Tom might not need Harry with him at that very second, but Harry needed Tom. There was no way that he could stand three days apart.

“I’ve changed my mind, I’ll be back in a few hours, we’ll leave then. Ok pet?”

“Yes My Lord. My Lord, I’m so happy.” That expression on Tom’s face was everything.

“That’s good Pet, come here.” Harry loved how Tom looked at him, loved how beautifully Tom obeyed him.

Harry pulled Tom against him so that there was no space between them and kissed Tom hard. Harry pushed his tongue into Tom’s mouth and greedily explored Tom’s mouth. The way Tom melted against him was divine. When he bit down hard enough to taste blood on Tom’s lower lip, Tom moaned into Harry’s mouth. Harry could have continued like that for hours but the sooner he pulled away, the sooner they could leave. That didn’t make it any easier to pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom brought a hand to his mouth, he could still feel His Lord’s mouth there, kissing him hard. It was a crazy sort of wonderful that he couldn’t even hope to make sense of. Harry had shown up out of nowhere, all caring and warm with no warning and for no discernible reason. His touch had been the perfect amount of cruel and caring. It was possessive and tender while still promising pain, giving pain. It was better than anything he could have conceived, then Harry had offered to run away with him. It was everything he could have hopelessly hoped for. It was too good to be true.

Tom couldn’t believe any of it, not the way that Harry had held him voluntarily, not the praise or the tenderness. None of it made an ounce of sense, there was this sudden unexplainable warmth and there was no reason for it. There had never been more than an ounce of caring before and when Harry had held him last time it was half stiff and didn’t possess a fraction of the warmth that he had this time. This was the most dramatic personality shift since Black had bet Malfoy that he could make a Gryffindor girl fall for him. It had to be a mask, and if this was a mask, everything else was a mask too.

It felt like a trap, giving him everything that he could hope for and more. Potter had decided that it would make him more complacent and more trusting, it was the only logical explanation. The only question was why. He was already doing everything that Potter asked, would do anything that Potter asked. There was no reason for Harry to go these lengths to promise these absurdly good things, to change when his current actions were working perfectly fine.

It would hurt more when Potter stabbed him in the back after promising him everything, but he would still give everything. He would savor every second of pain, every kind touch, every impossible future and walk into Potter’s trap unarmed. He allowed himself a few minutes to imagine having everything that Harry had promised, to hope. He imagined being cut up and burned until he was shaking and satisfied and being held warmly like Harry had done tonight afterward. Imagined leaving being a Dark Lord behind, traveling the world and immersing himself into learning once more. It left him light and hopeful with desire coursing through his veins. 

That future, it was beautiful enough of a lie to delude himself for. So shimmeringly perfect that there was no way it could be true. It was practically deluded to even consider such a future, to hope that there was even a small chance of it being true.

He followed His Lord’s orders. He apparated back to the manor and extracted a few drops of blood from each of his more reckless followers with an unnoticeable spell. He bound their blood into small trinkets and added the necessary spells and runes that would turn the objects into trackers that any slightly competent wizard could use. Those were sent to McGonagall, who knew what kind of wards Dumbledore was behind but he had enough semi-competent followers for that not to matter.

It took less than a minute to pack everything in the room into an expanded bag. After that, he quickly grabbed a few of Malfoy’s books that he hadn’t had a chance to read yet and Nagni before apparateing back into the clearing. A quick tempus informed him that it had taken him an hour and a half. He sat down against the tree and waited.

§What are we doing here Master? It’s cold, I’m cold.§ Nagini asked and he wasted the next hour explaining why he would walk into a trap to his snake. Nagini accepted it but understood it as well as she understood his need for pain, which was to say she didn’t understand in the slightest.

Tom half, well maybe more than half, expected Dumbledore to show up instead of Potter, But Harry did show up. He hurtled through the air on a broom carrying a suitcase with a white owl flying alongside him. It was like Harry was actually planning to run away with him.

“Hello, again Pet” The same fondness was present in His Lord’s voice.

“My Lord, is it ok that I brought my snake, Nagini?” 

§The hatchling can not order me away.§ Nagini hissed and slithered around his leg.

§Don't worry§ Parceletoung was sin from His Lords' mouth, it sent shivers up his spine and Tom’s breath hitched. §She is fine§ His Lord paused “Will Diagon Ally be open at this hour pet?” It was like His Lord was actually preparing to run away with him, asking about shopping like this.

“No My Lord.”

§Good, strip pet, you like when I speak to you this way Pet?§

§Yes My Lord,§ and he stripped slowly, peeling off his clothes. This time didn’t even try to hide the hunger in his gaze the slightest bit.

§Such a nice show pet, now under the tree, Hands up Pet.§ he couldn’t obey faster with the parseltongue on His lord’s tongue. The language sent shivers up his spine, and his Lord’s gaze, that was hungry in a way that had his cock filling out.

The bindings came up before His Lord approached him. He kissed him hard and fast before pulling back in the middle of it. Tom was left breathing hard and slightly pulling at the ropes trying to once again close the distance. §Should I burn you up, or cut you up Pet?§

§Either My Lord, Whatever you want My Lord.§ Tom wanted so much ‘I’ll let you do anything to me, My Lord. I’m yours to do with what you please. Anything, My Lord.’

His Lord summoned a rod with a wooden handle and heated it until it was glowing. His Lord tipped his head back. §Good Pet, stay like that§ Good pet, His Lord had called him good, the phrase was surprisingly soothing. It made him relax and he wanted to hear it again. 

Then the rod came down on his throat. It radiated perfect white-hot pain that sent liquid pleasure into his veins and he screamed loudly. His whole world, burning pleasure. Tom sunk into his bonds. ‘Please burn me, My Lord. You burn me, hurt me, so perfectly, My Lord. I need this, My Lord, so much. It’s so good, you’re so good to me, My Lord.’

§You scream so prettily pet§ Tom screamed louder and His Lord smiled cruelly.

The rod continued down Tom’s throat and he absolutely adored it. Searing pain that burned pleasure into him. When the rod reached his collar bone His lord pulled it away and Tom sagged in his bonds, whimpering slightly at the loss.

Then his lord looked up at him, unwavering as he licked a trail up the burn marks. It was heart-stoppingly erotic, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Tom shivered. This was so good, so much, everything he could ever think to hope for. Everything that he didn’t deserve to get.

The rod returned when His Lord pulled back, this time on his cock. Tom could help but jerk away from the pain, it was so, so much. It hurt so much and it hurt even better. Searing sparks of pleasure and pain. Pleasure so perfect like nothing else he had ever felt before. ‘Gods yes My Lord, this is perfection My Lord, this is everything, everything that I am and more. This pain, you, are my whole world.’ 

He came almost immediately, seeing spots and dizzy with the intensity of it. Slowly, as his cock twitched, the rod made a path up his cock until it rested on the tip. Tom could barely think through the intense pleasure and pain, through the burning rod pushing against his slit. Tom reveled in it, savored the intense sensations as His Lord burned the most sensitive part of his body. Surely, Tom thought his head tipped back screaming, it couldn’t get better than this.

§Look at you, you love this don’t you?§ His Lord said slightly breathily.

§Yes, so much, My Lord. Perfect.§ Tom hissed in between moans and screams

And then it got better. The rod slipped inside, burning him out from the inside, filling him up, stretching out places Tom had never tested before and it was glorious. It was pure bliss, drenched in pain, swimming in pleasure and Tom was losing his mind, lost in how good it was.

‘Please yes, My Lord. You make me feel so incredible My Lord. This is better, better than anything else before. This, you and the pain are everything. You give me perfection My Lord. I could drown in this forever My Lord.’ 

At this point, he was beyond conscious thought, everything that wasn’t pure reflex lost to him. He came, it hadn’t even been a minute since the last time, but it was so good that Tom would have been helpless to stop it even if he wanted to.

An indeterminable amount of time passed while the rod stayed inside him, burning him up from the inside out. Tom savored it, lost in the sensations, unthinking from the pleasure and pain. The next thing he knew, the rod was being pulled out, his bonds came undone and he was falling limp to the ground. His Lord stopped his decent when Tom was on his knees.

§Open.§

Tom did and His Lord shoved his cock inside. It was all Tom could do to keep his teeth away as he choked on the length. Tom adored the solid weight in his mouth. His Lord held his head in place and fucked into his mouth, in and out hypnotically. ‘So good My Lord, I live to be used by you. So good, you taste so good filling me up’

His lord lasted longer this time until Tom’s mouth was dry and sore from being used. Tom happily let it happen, hoping for it to never end even as he wanted to make his lord come. Eventually, it ended, His Lord thrust deep into Tom’s throat, pushing down as deep as he could when he came, cum spilling directly into Tom’s throat. Tom adored the dry soreness in his throat, the way it hurt to swallow.

His Lord stumbled and pulled Tom down with him. They laid together, relaxed, limbs tangled. It was so nice, warm and calming. ‘Perfect My Lord, so grounding, calming, this is exactly what I need My Lord.’

“My Lord,” Tom said quietly, wrapped up in His Lord’s arms. “It hurt so perfectly, you burning me from the inside out.”

“Ok Pet,” His Lord said softly “we’ll do that again sometime soon.”

The sun rose while they laid together and it was beautiful. If this was the last time he got to have his Lord, before the trap, he was glad that this was the last time

His Lord healed him before they redressed to go shopping. Tom couldn’t stop stealing glances and smiling. This was really happening, he kept repeating it to himself unable to believe it. More sure and confident, other parts of his mind were waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the inevitable trap. Why was His Lord still acting like they would actually run away together?

Tom applied a glamor to both of them and they went to Gringotts first where Harry took out ten thousand galleons and, Tom took thrice that, some in muggle pounds, but it didn't even put a dent in his account.

“So...um...what do we get?” Harry turned to him unsure. It was strange to see Harry so non-dominant.

“We should get storage space and a tent first, then head to Flourish & Blotts to get the books necessary to continue your education, then Slug and Jiggers, and finally Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for some general things.” Tom paused “do you have all the clothes you could possibly imagine using?”

“Maybe,” Harry said uncertainly.

“Then we’ll head to a clothes shop in London for some more practical wear before getting some food,” Tom said.

Harry smiled. “You’re much better at planning than me.” why was he acting like they actually needed to shop for things, surely it wouldn’t matter once whatever trap Potter had planned for him happened. He put it to the side of his mind; he would act like everything that Potter had promised was true.

Travis trunk’s and storage was larger on the inside than the outside, to show off the store’s specialty of expansion charms.

“Please show us to your top of the line, living grade tents for two,” Tom said sweeping past a salesperson.

“Of course sir.” the salesperson hurried to show them up to the second floor. He then opened a tent and showed them in. “2500 square feet, Fully furnished, completely foldable for packing, top of the line spell work and materials, this model just came out last year.” They walked into a large living room. It was an open space connected to the kitchen and a grand staircase connected the upstairs. “On the main level, there’s the main living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the secondary living room, a bathroom, and the library. This door here leads to the basement, a storage room, and the potions lab.” The space was light open and modern, the countertops were granite, beautiful cuts of wood-lined walls painted in pleasant neutrals. High-quality furniture was placed appropriately around the house, a leather couch, a granite table, dark wood chairs, lighter wood bookshelves in the library. 

Tom walked around the space, scrutinizing it while Harry trailed behind them in a slight stupor. “Are you ready to move onto the upstairs?”

“Yes.”

“Right this way then. Up here we have the master bedroom with a walk-in closet and a connected bath, the guest room, another bath, the study and the spare room, which is the only room left unfurnished. Of course, you can replace anything that you want to though.” Finally when they were done with the tour. “It’s charmed by some of the most talented witches and wizards. Other than the obvious space expansion charms, it has adjustable heating and cooling charms, automatic water summoning in all the faucets, durability charms, muggle repelling charms, and wards that could keep out you know who himself.” The wards probably couldn’t keep him out, but they were very very good and they would keep out all but an expert spell breaker.

Harry burst out laughing. The salesperson looked at him strangely. “No, sorry, it’s nothing, go on.”

“And it comes with a twenty-year warranty but it’s made to last a lifetime. There are a few more features that I didn’t mention, it’s hard to remember all of the spellwork, would you like to look at the list?” The salesperson finished finally.

It was very expensive but they ended up buying it, along with two expanded trunks and an expanded moleskin bag. At Flourish & Blotts Tom got a few basic things for himself and the books for Harry’s schooling. He would pick up his main, and more interesting reading, during their travels.

“You can’t expect me to read all of those, you must have selected half of the store,” Harry said agast.

“Most are for me, for some basic reading.”

“Basic?!?” 

Like Tom said, some basic reading. He added a few last additions to the baskets and checked out. After years of having access to Lucius’s personal apothecary, Tom had learned that you could never have enough potions supplies and that there would always be a use for that rare ingredient. He purchased everything in the store; it wasn’t like they were poor. The purchased less but by no means a small number of items at the general store. It was strange that there hadn’t been a trap yet, Tom had expected one ages ago.

“Buy anything that you think that you might wear at some point, don’t worry about size, tailoring charms are easy,” Tom told Harry before they began clothes shopping in the muggle district. Harry still got an unreasonably small amount of clothes and it was only through Tom’s urging that Harry got a diversified, reasonable sized wardrobe.

“Are you trying to buy the whole store, I don't even know how to pronounce that kind of spice and who needs fifty different kinds of meat?” Harry asked, towing two overflowing shopping carts.

“Food can’t be created or transfigured, but it can be duplicated and preserved. Haven’t you ever wondered why there aren’t any grocery stores in any wizarding places?” If Harry had been in charge of shopping they wouldn’t have even lasted a week.

It took a while but eventually, they finished shopping very late at night. Tom took out an ornamental metal Ouroboros and began charming it. They...were actually doing this. There hadn’t been a trap. Harry was still with him, waiting for him to charm the portkey. All these things, that Harry had promised, they might actually be true.

“Where would you like to go to first, My Lord,” Tom asked. His Lord fidgeted.

“Outside of sex call me Harry, it’s not like I’m wearing a mask or anything like what you described. Acting both way’s are natural to me and I love dominating you during sex. But I’m not as dominant outside of sex and...I prefer Harry when we’re like this.”

“Ok Harry, where would you like to go?”

“Where would you suggest?”

“There are so many interesting places, we could start with a tour of Europe if you wanted.”

“I’ve heard that Paris is very romantic,” Harry said in a conspiring tone and smiled. Tom was a very submissive person, and previously he had hated any interaction that even put him on level footing (which were all of them) but he didn’t mind this. Maybe it was because he was finally getting an outlet for the submission that he craved or maybe it was just Harry. Tom finished the spellwork and they grabbed the portkey. 

If they had made it this far, there might actually be some truth to Harry’s promises. Of course, something this good couldn’t last, Harry would get tired of him, or miss his friends, or any number of things. But while he was able to live this fantasy he could put his doubts aside, he could savor the perfection he was getting while he still had it. He would try to ignore the voices that tried to find the trap.

Harry turned towards him “When does it activate?” He looked earnest, this could be true.

“Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you all liked chapter 2 of this thing. Make sure to leave kudos if you liked it and if you have something to say, I love reading through the comments. Also if you subscribe, AO3 will notify you when a chapter is posted (I do this for all the fics that I read.)


	3. Chapter 3

That first day Harry never let Tom out of his sight, not for a single second. Whenever he even so much as blinked his chest would constrict expecting to find Tom dead when he looked up again. He kept touching Tom throughout the day to remind himself that Tom was alive and whole. With every sign of emotion on Tom’s glamoured face, Harry could feel himself relaxing, the dark fear coiled around his heart temporally appeased.

Despite this, Harry was happy. Tom had come undone so beautifully for him, screamed and moaned so perfectly. It was a wonder that Harry hadn't broken down then, getting to see his Pet like that. Harry had thought that he lost that forever. Instead, Tom had been more beautiful than ever, and Harry marveled that he would get that whenever he wanted.

They went shopping, Tom dragged Harry along to purchase everything in sight, and it was warm in a way Harry didn’t know that he craved. It was, dare he say it, domestic. Harry loved it. With every second he became increasingly pleased at his decision to fuck off to somewhere with Tom by his side. By the end of the day, Harry couldn’t imagine ever considering another option.

Harry looked at Tom, in his unglamoured ethereal beauty, and grabbed ahold of the portkey. Nothing mattered, and everything was right in the world as long as Tom stayed alive, whole and his.

The world spun and converged, twisting them and flinging them into the sky as they left London behind. Tom grabbed Harry while he was spinning through the air, and gracefully guided them down, landing precisely on top of the Eifel tower. Bloody perfectionist, good at everything. Harry smiled fondly; his perfectionist.

The view was amazing. Harry grabbed Tom’s hand and laced their fingers together before looking though; no amount of beauty could make him forget the gnawing fear in his chest like Tom’s touch could. Harry looked down on a large, beautiful city with scattered twinkling lights. It took Harry’s breath away, and he turned to Tom with a broad smile before looking back at the tiny beautiful buildings. The world seemed so marvelous from afar.

Content, Harry pulled Tom closer to him as he leaned over the railing and stared world below until he had it memorized. Only then did he pull back from the railing, yawning uncontrollably now that things were winding down. 

“Harry, there’s” Harry smiled sleepily and leaned against Tom wrapping his arms around his Pet, and Tom stopped talking for a second and looked down at him.

“Does this bother you?” Harry asked, the exhaustion showing through to his voice.

“Not at all,” Tom said, and Harry sighed contently. Tom was warm and firm against him a comforting presence slotted nicely against him.

“You can continue Pet,” Harry said sleepily. Tom gave him one more unsure look before smiling tentatively and continuing.

“There's a camping ground near here that I can apparate to,” Tom said, and Harry grabbed his new trunk.

“Mmm, yeah do that pet.” Harry murmured sleepily, and the world twisted once again. They were in the middle of the woods somewhere, with a flick of his wand Tom set up the tent and guided Harry inside. “It’s been a long day,” Harry said slightly randomly as they went inside.

Initially, Tom had seemed almost unsure if he would be going to the guest bedroom or the master with Harry. It was practically ludicrous, how much more clear could Harry be that he didn’t want Tom leaving him for even a single second? Harry held him tighter, and Tom smiled slightly as they walked into the master together. 

Harry was too tired to do anything but shrug off his clothes, pull Tom tight against him and fall asleep in minutes. It was excellent sleep.

When he woke up, Harry was warm and content. He leaned over, watching Tom sleep, observing the gentle cadence of his breath, and Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Yesterday had happened; he still had his perfect Pet, and this glimmering second chance. Harry laid a hand on Tom’s chest and felt it rise and fall. Tom was alive, whole and his.

Sometime after the fear in his chest receded, allowing Harry to relax and ignore the persistent fear that he would wake up to find Tom dead, Harry slid his hand down and under Tom’s pajama bottoms, gripped his cock and stroked gently. It felt nice in his hand, soft, smooth skin covering the rapidly hardening length.

Tom woke up slowly with a small moan on his lips. He blinked groggily at Harry before smiling, tipping his head back and closing his eyes tight as he moaned loudly. Harry tightened his grip and increased his pace while his other hand lightly held down Tom’s wrists.

It took a while to make Tom come, but after, Tom slid down and sucked him off with a relaxed smile. It was comfortable and warm in a way that they lacked before, and it felt light in his chest, like bubbles or flying. It was not nearly as hot or pleasurable as their usual sex, but it didn’t have to be, that wasn’t it’s purpose. It was an entirely different kind of wonderful.

“So, what are we doing today, Pet?” Harry asked after they were both sated, and Tom explained tentative plans that sounded wonderful. They started getting ready.

Harry couldn’t stop touching Tom, as they dressed, as they went out to a cute french bakery jammed between a bookstore and antique shop because ‘Yes Harry, we do have food, but the French are known for their cuisine, it would be a crime not to eat out.’ Things like casual brushes of their arms, intertwining their hands as they walked, or pulling Tom in for quick caste kisses when he said something particularly fascinating. It quelled dark things inside of him that kept the image of Tom’s corpse in the back of Harry’s mind.

The food was predictably amazing, and the company was even more so. They wandered around some random little french town and while Tom explained how intent integrates with magical cores in spells as they walked. Sometimes Harry would interrupt him to remark on some trinket like a beautiful multicolored glass-blown rooster, and they would talk about that until the conversation eventually wandered back to magic theory. Almost every other sentence Tom had to backtrack and explain some basic foundation thing but Tom’s interest was infectious, and Harry found himself enjoying the conversation as much as any conversation with Ron about quidditch. More so even.

That afternoon they did the same thing, but at the french equivalent of Diagon Alley and that evening, they ate at a formal restaurant full of tasteful decorations and crisp servers that took up the corner of a busy street. As they walked back to the tent, Harry couldn’t remember a day that has been this unequivocally perfect.

“Pet.” Harry leaned over to whisper the word in Tom’s ear as they walked to the tent. “I’m going to fuck you tonight.” one of his hands was placed on Tom’s neck possessively.

Tom inhaled sharply and stopped walking. “Do you want that Pet?”

“Yes, very much, My Lord,” Tom said.

“But it wouldn’t matter if you wanted it or not, I’d get to have you anyways because you're mine.” Harry’s fingernails dug into Tom’s neck as he practical growled the words.

Tom shivered. “Yes, My Lord.” He said breathily.

“Come along then Pet,” Harry said, pulling Tom gently forward.

As he walked, Harry thought about it, forming a hasty plan. He wanted to do this right and make it good. Despite the horrific elements in the nightmare, dream Tom had seemed to like the sex, but several dream books on gay sex would protest that blood, and no prep was not an enjoyable way to have sex. However, the more Harry thought about it, the more he realized that, despite standard conventions, prep was probably a bad idea. Harry wanted a tight hole, and Tom wanted pain, but there was one aspect of prep that he did want; a cleaning spell.

Harry had learned one in that nightmare, and although Harry had an excellent track record for learning spells in his sleep, that dream wasn’t real, and the others were. Harry cursed his awake self for not learning more about gay sex and buried his face in his hands and groaned resigning himself to the inevitable. “Is inania terga a valid spell for…” Harry couldn’t continue; this was so embarrassing. He was supposed to be the one in charge during sex. He should know this sort of thing.

Thankfully Tom understood what he was trying to say. “Yes, it is,” Harry sighed relieved, thank god for weird unexplained magical dreams that taught him real spells. 

Harry looked at Tom and licked his lips. “I bet you won’t need any more prep than that; you’d love it if I ripped you apart and made you bleed on my cock.” The words served two purposes, to build anticipation and make sure that Tom wanted everything that Harry was going to do to him. It may be hot to have Tom confirm that he would let Harry take him against his will, but Harry never wanted to do anything that Tom didn’t want.

“Yes, My Lord, I can’t imagine anything that I’d want more.”

Harry smiled deviously. “Is that a challenge pet?” They entered the tent, and Harry got Tom all nice and ready.

Harry had Tom naked and tied to the headboard, breath rising and falling shallowly as he stared at Harry. His pupils were blown wide and waiting for him to begin. Harry considered him, the way he could still hold his head straight, the way he still had the strength to move; Harry wanted him limp, and he wanted it to last.

Harry unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, exposing his hardening cock. Harry moved up the bed until it hung inches away from Tom’s mouth. “Take the edge off Pet,” And he thrust down into that hot, wet willing hole.

Tom got him off perfectly, sucking hard and humming around Harry’s length. Tom teased the base with his tongue while Harry’s tip was lodged in his throat, and when he swallowed, throat constricting around Harry’s length, Harry’s knees went weak. 

“God Pet, just like that,” Harry said, and Tom made a small muffled sound around Harry’s length. It was heavenly, and Tom had him bucking up, spilling down his throat in no time. Harry collapsed next to Tom just out of reach, breathing hard and stared at Tom’s mouth. It was slightly swollen and glimmering with spit and cum. Harry brought his wand up to Tom’s chest and let it hover over his heart.

“How long can you take under the cruciatis curse?” It was the perfect spell to make Tom weak and pliable, and it was also pretty clear that Tom at least liked the spell at the beginning. Harry didn’t want to hold anything back, even if he was terrified of Tom emerging from the other side broken, he didn’t want to lose such a delightful spell out of fear. In that dream, Tom had broke when Harry wasn’t there for him afterwards, and Harry would always be there for him afterwards from now on. He wanted this to be perfect; he didn’t want to be afraid.

Tom breathed in and out slowly before answering. “Forty seconds, My Lord.” Tom’s breath quickened, but something in his eyes didn’t quite sit right.

“Are you afraid, Pet?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Tom hesitated before nodding slightly. “But I want it too.” Harry considered this.

Harry grabbed one of Tom’s hands and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently once. “Cute. Crucio.”

Tom arched up, his head thrown back and screamed loudly. The hand that Harry was holding clamped down and the other fisted into the blankets. He withered under the curse, limbs thrashing. His eyes were closed tight, and his face was distorted into a beautiful expression of pain. Tom’s screams went slightly horse, and the sound was even more alluring.

“Yes My Lord” Tom screamed out the words brokenly in between the screams that boarded on moans. After just a few seconds, he went silent with a large inhale and his body twitched as he came, cock jerking and spurting out and making a mess of Tom’s stomach. Harry smiled. Tom looked marvelous; he had come almost as quickly as when Harry burned his cock from inside out. Twenty seconds now. 

The screaming returned, loud and exquisite; Harry could listen to those sounds for hours. He could watch Tom wither, move like this, contorting under the pain for hours and when tears leaked past Tom’s tightly closed eyes, well, Harry hadn't ever seen anything quite as perfect. Harry would never tire of watching this. 

Time; he reluctantly removed the spell. Harry pulled his hand away from where their hands were intertwined and ran his hand down Tom’s stomach. Tom shuddered at the touch and whimpered before the sound turned into a small moan.

“inania terga, Parva Lamina.” Harry pulled Tom’s cock out and pushed it up, against his stomach. He took the knife and cut a substantial line from the base of Tom’s cock to the tip. Blood pooled out beautifully. Some more tears slipped from Tom’s eyes, and he moaned lightly before looking up, eyes glistening, lifting his head just the slightest bit and whispering ‘My Lord’ before he fell back against the bed boneless, breathing hard and looking utterly ruined.

Harry then pushed the knife into the tip until it bled slightly and Tom screamed hoarsely at that, but his cock also hardened. Harry smiled; his Pet was so utterly perfect.

“So lovely for me Pet, so wreaked and pliant. I love you limp” Harry dipped the knife into Tom’s cum making sure to slightly cut into the soft skin of his stomach before he brought the knife, dripping in blood and cum, to Tom’s lips. “I want you to taste this for me, Pet.”

Tom, the perfect thing he was, obeyed. His mouth opened slowly, and his tongue peeked out, moving to lick the knife. When his mouth closed, Harry ran the flat edge of the blade over his lips, messing up the area with leftover blood and come. “You look so unbelievably hot like this Pet.”

“I live to serve you, My Lord,” Tom said quietly, labored, his voice raspy.

“Fuck Pet.” Harry looked down at him in wonder. He pushed Tom’s pliant, limp legs up, bending him in half and rubbed some of the blood onto Tom’s hole. “I’m going to fuck you now.” 

Tom’s breath hitched, “Yes, please, My Lord.”

Harry lined up his cock and thrust in one harsh stroke, probably breaking things on the way, but that only made Tom moan louder. Tom’s hole relentlessly clamped down on him, seeming to suck him in and push him out at the same time. It felt amazing, and Harry tried to buck in further even as he bottomed out. Fuck, he’d never...fuck.

Harry fucked into Tom hard, rough stokes in and out that bottomed out every time and pushed into Tom at a downright bruising pace. Tom, for his part, was utterly limp against him, so perfect and doll-like as he moaned, whimpered and shivered ever so slightly.

“There My Lord...ahh-there,” Tom said in a rush after a particular thrust, so Harry changed his angle to hit that spot, and Tom’s moans grew in volume, still raspy and perfect.

It was heaven on earth as Harry fucked into his Pet, using him for everything he was worth. He crashed his hips, against Tom’s again and again with obscene squelching sounds. When Harry felt himself getting close, he dug his fingernails into the cut on Tom’s cock and Tom came with a scream. The sight was heaven.

His hole clamped down, twitching around Harry’s cock and it pushed him over the edge. He came buried deep in Tom’s ass, bucking in as far as he could.

Harry collapsed on top of Tom. Cum and blood smeared across his body. He kissed his Pet lightly as they both breathed hard, recovering. Lazily, Harry picked up his wand and whispered the healing and cleaning spells after which they quickly fell asleep, tangled in each other's bodies.

The rest of their time in France, passed in a way that had Harry thinking it was too good to be true. They toured beautiful castles, gardens, and museums. They ate food that burst with flavor and melted in his mouth. They talked about the sights, magic, or whatever came to their minds and the conversation flowed easily. Tom took care of him, guiding him during the day, and Harry made him scream and moan during the night. They slept together every night, and it was the best sleep of his life. It was also just the best time of his life in general. Harry found himself forgetting everything else but him and Tom and how wonderfully they fit together.

One evening Harry sat Tom down. “We’re in a relationship, right? I think we should talk about it.”

“We’re in a relationship if you want to be,” Tom said quietly, somehow managing to sound dejected and hopefull at the same time.

“Of course I want to be,” Harry said affronted, it was strange that Tom still sounded so unsure.

Then Harry looked around and saw Tom sitting in their bedroom, that they bought together and had sex in regularly. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “We bought a house, well basically a house, that we live in together and have sex in and I still have to ask about the status of our relationship.” Harry paused, “So is there anything about this that is bad for you?”

“No, Harry, it’s all perfect.”

“Even during the day? I don’t know what to do here, so you basically have to take charge. That’s ok for you?”

“Yes, it doesn’t bother me. It’s a tad strange, but it doesn't bother me, especially since I’m getting to submit to you often enough. I enjoy caring for you as long as your not submissive around me.”

Harry sighed in relief “Good because I don’t know what I would have done if that bothered you, probably try to learn enough to be in charge during the day as quick as possible” Harry muttered the last part “so the sex we have, has there been anything that you aren’t ok with, or anything that you wouldn’t be ok with? It does get quite intense sometimes.”

Tom took a deep breath “Earlier in London when you told me to do things with my Death Eaters; I didn’t like that because I thought you were just using the pain to manipulate me into saying yes to what you wanted.” Tom hesitated.

“I won’t do that anymore Pet, alright?" Harry paused "What else, I need to know what you’re thinking Pet.” Harry continued after Tom didn’t say anything.

“When you put me under the Cruciatis curse for a minute that was really intense, and maybe a little bit too much” Tom added on quieter “but I think that if you did that again, I would be able to handle it and I would like it. I don’t want anything to be off-limits, that’s what makes it so hot. That you could do something that was too much or that I didn’t want and I would have no choice but to take it.”

“Jesh Pet, that’s...well. I hope that you know I don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t want.”

“Yes, but I still want you to be able to do something like that, to have that type of power over me...is there anything that I’m doing wrong, any way that I could be better for you?”

“No, you're extraordinary every time pet...so the Cruciatius curse, that’s what pushes you to your limits? Is there anything else that compares?”

“No, well when you burned out my cock that felt almost as intense if not more, but there was a greater mix of pleasure and pain. I could do that for hours, My Lord.”

“Pet, if I ever find a type of pain as intense as the Crucatis curse that pushes you to the edge like that I want you to tell me as soon as you’re able to form words.”

“I will.”

“So is there anything that you want to do more of, anything that you want to try out?” Harry asked

“The sounding…” Tom started off hesitantly.

“Sounding?”

“Inserting something into my cock, and the fucking. I really like those. I know a spell that could make your cock burn me without hurting you...that would be…” 

“You can teach it to me later.”Tom gulped 

“And there’s this thing called orgasm delayal. I’d like to try it.” Tom continued eyes downcast.

“Sounds pretty self-explanatory. Would I just hold the base of your cock or?”

“You could, or there’s a spell you could use, it would be more effective, and then you could use both hands.”

“That sounds good, is there anything else that you have to say?” Tom shook his head. “Ok, then why don’t you teach me those spells, then we can tie you up real nice. Oh also going forward, if you ever dislike something, or really like something you will tell me.” Harry said. 

That night Harry tied Tom up and burned out his ass.

“Tom, today, I want you to tell me all your fantasies,” Harry said the next day at breakfast as he bit into some delicious buttery, flaky pastry. “Mainly sexual, but others are fine too.” He continued then looked at Tom expectedly.

Tom’s mouth opened for a second before he spoke. “In public?” Tom said.

Harry leaned in. “Yes Pet, after all, I wouldn’t want to waste time at night when I could be fucking you. Oh, and Pet, do be graphic.”

By the time that they went back home, Harry had many new ideas; they were going to have so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already please leave kuddos (because if you've made it this far you probably like the story), also I love to read through and respond to comments so if you have anything to say... 
> 
> Anyways, sorry that this story is updating so slow. That is because chapter 5 contains spoilers for A Crucio a Day and I'm not spoiling the main series with the spin off.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I gave in and wrote a fix it to Everything Anything. I hope that you all like it. Please leave kudos and comments; I love looking through the comments and I do reply so I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> P.S. this story is valid to the voting thing, but I will be very annoyed if you just choose a random kink that wasn't even implied (Because it's plausible that Harry and Tom have tried out almost every kink in this spin-off).


End file.
